Ōetsu Nimaiya kontra Schutzstaffel
| obrazek= 300px | konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = 18 czerwca | miejsce = Reiōkyū | wynik = Ōetsu Nimaiya zwycięża. | strona1 = * Boski Generał Ōetsu Nimaiya | strona2 = * Stern Ritter „'C'” - „'The Compulsory'” Pernida Parnkgjas * Stern Ritter „'D'” - „'The Deathdealing'” Askin Nakk Le Vaar * Stern Ritter „'M'” - „'The Miracle'” Gerard Valkyrie * Stern Ritter „'X'” - „'The X-Axis'” Lille Barro | wojska1 = * Zanjutsu * Miecz (Sayafushi) * Shunpo | wojska2 = Askin: * The Deathdealing * Hirenkyaku Gerard: * Broń duchowa (miecz) Lille: * Broń duchowa (karabin) * The X-Axis | szkody1 = Nimaiya uchodzi bez obrażeń. | szkody2 = Członkowie Schutzstaffel zostają zabici. }} Ōetsu Nimaiya kontra Schutzstaffel jest walką mającą miejsce podczas Świętej Wojny. Skupia się na Boskim Generale Ōetsu Nimaiyamie i elitarnym oddziale Yhwacha – Schutzstaffel. Prolog thumb|left|190px|[[Senjumaru i jej Boscy Żołnierze naprzeciw Yhwacha]] Gdy nie kończące się igły przekuwają Nianzola, Senjumaru mówi, że pozostawianie igieł po skończonym szyciu to jej nieuleczalny nawyk. Zakrwawiony Weizol upada na ziemię. Shutara stwierdza, iż teraz miecze dosięgną Yhwacha, lecz ten pyta ją, czy naprawdę w to wierzy. Kiedy z cienia wychodzą Soldat, Yhwach oznajmia, iż jego żołnierze w zupełności wystarczą na żołnierzy Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 1-5 [[Plik:R599 Stern Ritterzy.png|thumb|left|190px|'Schutzstaffel' wyłaniają się z cienia]] Wyjawia, iż rywalem Shutary będzie jego elitarny oddział. Wtedy z cienia podnosi się czwórka Stern Ritterów – Stern Ritter "M'''" od '''The Miracle Gerard Valkyrie, Stern Ritter "X'''" od '''X-Axis Lille Barro, Stern Ritter "C'''" od '''The Compulsory Pernida Parnkgjas oraz Stern Ritter "D'''" od '''Deathdealing Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Zsuwając kaptur, Askin zauważa, że jest jedynym, który został wypromowany i mówi, że wobec tego lepiej da z siebie wszystko. Gerard zrywa płaszcz i z wyciągniętym mieczem oraz tarczą szarżuje na Shinigami. Choć Senjumaru wyciąga mechaniczną rękę, w której trzyma igłę, Valkyrie przecina ją, krzycząc, że kobiece ramię nie zatrzyma jego ostrza. Shutara, unikając ataku, rozkazuje sługom uformować tarczę Króla Dusz, a wówczas kolos spada z góry. W milczeniu Pernida wyciąga spod płaszcza dłoń; chwilę później tarcza upada na oczach Shutary. Lille pyta Senjumaru, czy właśnie wzięła pod uwagę fakt, iż Pałac może upaść. Wyciąga broń, mówiąc, że Pałac upadł w chwili, gdy Jego Wysokość postawił w nim stopę. Jego strzał trafia Shutarę prosto w głowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 6-17 thumb|left|190px|Tarcza Króla Dusz Po strzale Lille, ciało Shutary upada na ziemię. Kałuża krwi wypływa z jej przestrzelonej głowy. Nazywając Lille głupcem, Gerard pyta, dlaczego zabił ją tutaj i mówi, że ciało leży na drodze Jego Wysokości. Milcząc, Pernida używa mocy, przeistaczając zwłoki do postaci niewielkiej kuleczki. Gdy Gerard stwierdza, że nie wierzy, że ona należała do Gwardii, Barro retorycznie pyta, czy był ktokolwiek, kto nie padł przed nimi trupem. Lufa jego broni wydłuża się; Stern Ritter "X'" zestrzeliwuje zawieszone w górze miasta, po czym przyklęka, mówiąc Yhwachowi, że może już przejść.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 1-7 thumb|right|190px|[[Lille zestrzeliwuje miasta]] Wówczas sceneria zmienia się. Materiał z niebem, kolumnami oraz spadającymi miastami unosi się w górę, ustępując miejsca rosnącym drzewom. Kiedy Lille z krzykiem pyta, gdzie się znajdują, z tyłu pojawia się Senjumaru, która tłumaczy, że był to fałszywy Pałac, stworzony by ich powitać. Wyjawia, iż prawdziwy został ukryty przez Ichibe'e, a w górze pojawia się rzeczywiste Reiōkyū z wykaligrafowanym znakiem ukryty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 7-10 thumb|left|190px|[[Kirio więzi Stern Ritterów w '''Klatce Życia]] Siedzący tam Ichibe'e beztrosko zauważa, że skoro Shutara im to zdradziła, oznacza to, że klatka wyrobiła się w czasie. Strzał Lille zostaje przysłonięty przez wyrastające bezlistne drzewo, a Kirio komentuje, że minęło sporo czasu od kiedy przygotowywała tak duże więzienie. Konary zamykają wrogów w klatce. Barro zauważa, że nawet podwójny strzał w to samo miejsce nie przebija drzew, a strzał w odstęp skutkuje wyrośnięciem kolejnej gałęzi. Kirio tłumaczy, iż gotuje by tworzyć życie, a składniki tworzy wewnątrz samej siebie. Na jej dłoni wyrasta roślinka, a ona objaśnia, że owocują one po otrzymaniu Reiatsu, więc nie oprą się tak pysznym duchowym kulom Barro. Uprzedza, że nigdy nie opuszczą klatki życia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 11-15 Wtedy pojawia się Nimaiya, który przedstawia się w swój charakterystyczny sposób, oszałamiając tym Askina. Z przyniesionego ze sobą, wypełnionego wodą zbiornika wyciąga swój Zanpakutō. Każe im zaatakować go razem i mówi, iż walka z Oddziałem Zero zaczyna się właśnie teraz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 16-17 Bitwa thumb|right|190px|[[Ōetsu wyciąga Sayafushi]] Wyciągając w ich stronę miecz, Nimaiya mówi Stern Ritterom by przestali paplać i zaatakowali go razem. Gerard naciera, lecz Ōetsu uchyla się przed jego szarżą. Ten chwali unik, ale gdy chce ponowić atak, Nimaiya mówi, że teraz jego kolej. Jednym cięciem powala Valkyrie. Askin z niedowierzaniem pyta, czy to żart, lecz krew bucha z pokonanego Gerarda. Nimaiya przedstawia się znowu, dodając, że jest najseksowniejszym członkiem Oddziału 0, po czym wyjawia, iż jedno jego cięcie oznacza jednego trupa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 2-8 thumb|left|190px|Nimaiya rozprawia się ze Stern Ritterami Lille komentuje, że z jego perspektywy widać jak na dłoni, że to tylko trik. Dedukuje, że dzięki zanurzeniu w wypełnionym gęstą substancją zbiorniku, ostrze zostało skażone tak, by chwiało się u rękojeści. Strzela ze swej broni, jednak pociski zostają przecięte wpół przez Nimaiyę, trzymającego zwyczajną gardę. Podchodząc, Ōetsu przecina wszystkie kule, wystrzelone przez Lille. Szeroko tnie zdumionego mężczyznę, po czym celnie rzuca mieczem w Pernidę. Doskakując i wyjmując ostrze, tnie i Askina, choć ten szybko pojawił się za nim. Chwaląc go za to, Ōetsu podchodzi do leżącego, tnąc jeszcze raz. Wyjawia, iż Sayafushi jest nieudanym dziełem i tłumaczy, że swą zdolność do cięcia zawdzięcza on zbyt gładkiemu kształtowi, przez który do ostrza nie przylgnie ani jedna kropla krwi, a stworzenie pochwy jest niewykonalne. Mówi, że nie można go właściwie nazwać mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 9-16 thumb|right|190px|Umiejętność [[Askina, The Deathdealing]] Ōetsu dziękuje Yhwachowi – nazywając go Y.H – za pojawienie się w Pałacu, ponieważ Sayafushi może wreszcie zalśnić. Wówczas dzieje się coś dziwnego; Askin mówi, że atak tego kalibru nie wystarczy by go zabić. Tłumaczy, iż Jego Wysokość wybrał go, ponieważ on po prostu nie umrze. Oznajmia, że brzydzi się swojej mocy, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy o niej pomyśli, czuje się jakby już pukał do bram niebios. Zlizuje krew.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 16-18 Askin wyjawia, że jego umiejętność, The Deathdealing, pozwala mu wyliczyć i kontrolować idealną dawkę śmiertelną substancji. Choć Nimaiya pyta, czy mógłby wyjaśnić to wolniej, Nakk Le Vaar stwierdza, że mogą być pewni jednego – nadciągającej śmierci Shinigami. Gdy ten upada na kolana, Askin mówi, że obniżył odporność jego krwi na dawkę śmiertelną, więc krew, która w tej chwili przepływa przez ciało Nimaiyi z każdą chwilą przybliża go do śmierci. Zdradza, iż wie, co teraz czuje Ōetsu, ponieważ on odczuwa to samo. Wstaje, podczas gdy Nimaiya całkowicie upada; oznajmia, że zapewne rywal nie docenił go ze względu na jego sposób mówienia, roztaczaną aurę. Z ozdoby na ręce wyciąga łuk, lecz wówczas Nimaiya dziękuje mu za wytłumaczenie mocy. Przecina własną tętnicę i szybko pojawia się za Quincy, jednak ten unika cięcia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strony 1-9 thumb|left|190px|Nimaiya pokonuje Askina Gdy Shinigami komentuje, że musi tylko upuścić nieco krwi, Askin odpiera, że, ze względu na jego masę, utrata 2 litrów będzie miała skutek śmiertelny, przy czym dawka śmiertelna dla jego organizmu wynosi 1,6 litra. Nimaiya poważnieje na chwilę, jednak zaraz z uśmiechem woła Tenjirō. Fala czerwonej wody spowija Nimaiyę, który tłumaczy, że woda ta potrafi kompletnie uzupełnić i zastąpić utraconą krew. Z szybkością tnie Askina; pyta, czy to nie jest aby jego nowa, jeszcze seksowniejsza wersja, a uśmiechnięty Nakk Le Vaar potwierdza. Stern Ritter „'D'” przyznaje w myślach, iż to on zignorował rywala, i mówi, że Shinigami jest naprawdę śmiercionośny. Jego klatka piersiowa wybucha krwią. Nimaiya rusza na Yhwacha, który unosi dłonie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strony 9-17 Następstwa thumb|right|190px|[[Yhwach używa Auswählen]] Światło zaczyna emanować z uniesionych dłoni Yhwacha. Nimaiya rozważa, czy powinien zaatakować pierwszy, zauważając w myślach, że wszystkie przesłanki o mocach Yhwacha pochodzą z jego walk z Genryūsaiem. Wie, że nie wygra tego jednym cięciem; postanawia najsampierw odciąć mu rękę. Wówczas światło wypełnia całą Klatkę Życia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strony 1-3 Na Stern Ritterów znajdujących się w Seireitei spływa światło, gdy Yhwach używa Auswählen, by przywrócić do życia Schutzstaffel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strony 13-17 thumb|left|190px|Ōetsu przebity przez Lille Quincy powstają ze skrzydłami u ramion. W chwilę później krew tryska z głębokiej rany Nimaiyi. Orzeka on, że to zdecydowanie nie było cool, a Jugram tłumaczy, czym jest Auswählen. Wyjawia, że odbiera ono siły witalne oraz moce tych, którzy zostali uznani za zbędnych, by rozdzielić je pomiędzy tych, którzy na to zasługują. Zdradza, iż to zaledwie jedna ze zdolności Jego Wysokości i tłumaczy, iż to bardziej transfer mocy, dlatego drzewa Klatki Życia nie mogły temu zapobiec. Nimaiya komentuje, że to dlatego kule mogą teraz przestrzelić jego ciało, lecz Lille wytyka mu błędy. Oddając strzał, mówi, iż to wcale nie są kule. Kiedy Tenjirō i Kirio zasłaniają Nimaiyę, Lille zdradza, że nie ważne ile murów postawią – cel nie może zostać osłonięty; pocisk przechodzi na wylot przez Kinpikę i łyżkę Hikifune, przeszywając klatkę piersiową Ōetsu. Tłumacząc, że wszystko pomiędzy celownikiem a celem zostanie przestrzelone, Lille prosi, by ustawili się w rzędzie, aby mógł zabić ich wszystkich jednym strzałem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 7-13 Pernida używa mocy, na co drzewa Klatki Życia wyginają się, tworząc wyrwę. Cień płaszcza Yhwacha pada na twarz czekającego przy prawdziwym Reiōkyū Ichibe'ea. Zwracając się do niego z imienia i nazwiska, Yhwach pyta Ichibe'ea, czy pozwoli mu przejść. Mnich wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu; podnosi się, mówiąc, że zwracanie się do niego w tak poufały sposób może spowodować, że jego głos ochrypnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 14-17 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ōetsu Nimaiya vs. the Elite Guard ru:Оэцу Нимайя против элитной гвардии es:Ōetsu Nimaiya vs. Élite del Wandenreich Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Tylko manga